world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081014-MerrowAcenia
10:09 GT: Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:09 GT: (◝●Д●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:09 AA: HEY "PUMPKIN." 10:09 AA: Oh! look at your text! 10:09 AA: 'You changed it. 10:09 GT: Something bad happened! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:09 AA: What? Something in your entry? 10:09 GT: No, Mari's! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:10 AA: What happened? I saw her entry message, so it looks like she made it. 10:10 GT: I was doing server duties, and there were people trying to attack him, and I tried to save him and there was an ablution, and... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:10 AA: People trying to ATTACK her? What are you talking about? 10:10 GT: No, her father! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:11 AA: (( Is this on the brick phones, or is it through PChum? )) 10:11 GT: (( pchum works again now i think )) 10:11 AA: Her father? Dean Howard? 10:12 AA: Was it the humans, come for revenge? 10:12 GT: Yes that one! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:12 GT: No, the trolls! I dropped the ablution on two of them. I almost got the third one but Mari got too close! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:12 GT: And Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:12 GT: And. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:12 AA: The trolls?! 10:12 AA: ...those glubbing insurgents. 10:12 GT: Her father Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:12 AA: I should've known. 10:12 AA: What happened to her father? 10:12 AA: Did they kill him? 10:13 GT: Her father! He pushed Mari out of the way! Which was good! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:13 GT: But the ablution dropped on him! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:13 AA: Oh dear. Was he all right? 10:13 GT: No. I think Mari might not forgive me even though she prototyped him... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:13 AA: She prototyped him? 10:13 AA: Can you do that? 10:14 GT: Only dead things... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:14 AA: Oh... 10:14 AA: ...oh, Acenia. 10:15 GT: (◝ọ ᵔ ọ◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:15 AA: Are you all right? Is Mari? 10:15 AA: I'd offer to come over and comfort you but....I'm not really sure if that's an option at the moment. 10:15 GT: I think I can get over it... I am worried about her. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:16 GT: No, no... my land is very... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:16 GT: I don't know there are a lot of graves. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:16 AA: That sounds troubling. 10:17 GT: There are a bunch of people standing over graves and all this is going to do is remind me of the 4 people I've sent to the ground! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:17 AA: 4 people? 10:18 GT: ✫(◝ó艸ò◜)ᵍᵃˢᵖ﹗ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:19 GT: Uhm... yeah... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:20 GT: I was trying to save Mari... They weren't after her father originally. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:20 AA: ...oh, dear. Acenia. I'm so sorry. 10:20 GT: I figured since the world was ending... they wouldn't be too missed... probably... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:20 GT: But she'd miss her father. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:21 AA: Yes. It is a sad outcome. I feel badly for her. 10:21 GT: I think I'm going to go... out for a walk... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:22 AA: Acenia, before you go, let me just say-- 10:22 AA: We are sometimes placed in positions where the lives of others are in our hands. Sometimes when two people are trying to kill each other. Sometimes when we can only save one person between two who both deserve to live. 10:22 GT: (◝✖_✖◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:22 AA: It is not fair, but those in power must sometimes make the choice of which one is the priority to save. 10:23 GT: It is not pleasant... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:23 GT: I will try to adjust well... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:23 AA: No. It is not. You placed Mari's survival as the priority. I am certain that Dean would have agreed with that decision. 10:23 AA: As would almost everyone else here. 10:23 AA: Mari may not. I cannot promise she will ever forgive you. 10:23 AA: But I think you made the right choice. 10:23 GT: Oh. Hold on I can't see your message. There's a monkey on my screen. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:23 AA: And I think most others will agree. 10:24 AA: A monkey? 10:24 GT: Oh! It's ok... I just need to adjust. Like I said. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:25 AA: All right. I'm sorry you had to go through this, Acenia. 10:25 AA: But I'm with you. I wish I could be there with you. 10:25 GT: Right! Clippy said I could help Mari better if I installed things! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:27 AA: Would you like to vent? Or would you feel better taking that walk? 10:28 GT: I... I don't really know Merrow. I would really like to hug but I don't think I will see you for a while. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:28 AA: I would really like to give you a hug, as well. 10:29 AA: Maybe I will question my sprite and see if she knows where you are, and how I can get to you. 10:29 GT: Oh! What is your sprite? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:29 AA: ...it appears to be my Grandmother. Mixed with some sort of strange and daft insect princess. 10:30 GT: Huh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:30 GT: Mine is... the flower papa left for me. and... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 AA: In all honesty, she terrifies me. My grandmother was a merciless tyrant from what I've read, and mother never talks about her. I have heard horrible things. 10:31 AA: She has not attempted to cull me yet. I hope that is a good sign. 10:31 GT: I put the Hotaru plant in too! She has always kept me safe. So when I was done, it curled around my hat like a flower crown. It is really cute. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 GT: Oh! I hope she doesn't cull you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 AA: Oh. That does sound cute. Can you talk to her though? 10:31 GT: I haven't tried! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 AA: Or it. Honestly I'm not sure if plants have genders. 10:31 GT: I am a little worried. I think the game called it "RuinousManEatersprite" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:32 GT: So it's probably a girl? Maybe? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:32 AA: Ominous. 10:32 GT: Yeah. I suppose we were told it wouldn't be fun... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:32 AA: We were indeed. 10:32 AA: Have you heard anything from Libby or Scarlet yet? 10:33 GT: I haven't tried... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:33 AA: Presumably we are now on "the other side," correct? So we should be meeting them soon, right? 10:33 GT: I hope so! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:33 GT: I do want to check this place out. If we weren't sent to different places, they probably mean things for us. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:33 GT: were* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:33 GT: oops Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:34 AA: Like a player-specific challenge? 10:35 GT: That makes sense. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:35 AA: Possibly. In which case maybe we are supposed to explore them ourselves. 10:35 GT: Maybe your booky flerp things know about it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:35 AA: But I am concerned. I am not exactly an impressive fighter on my own. I am a leader, not a soldier. 10:35 AA: "Booky flerp?" 10:35 AA: Oh! My FLARP books? 10:35 AA: I could check... 10:36 GT: Wouldn't that be funny if those were sent here way long ago by scarlet too? And they just happened to be a game? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 GT: That would be silly. But not out of the question anymore. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 AA: I would not put anything past being true in this game. I honestly never believed it would really take us....elsewhere. 10:37 AA: I assumed it was a mere simulation of some sort, or perhaps a dream manipulation thing. But this seems real. 10:37 AA: I'll read through my FLARP books. It couldn't hurt to double check. 10:37 GT: I think I definitely need to check this out though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 AA: ...huh. I seem to have misplaced my Seeder's guide. 10:37 GT: Oh no! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:38 GT: What is that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:39 AA: I guess you could think of it as the rule book for the person running the FLARP sessions. How to adjudicate rulings and build scenarios. 10:39 AA: Honestly I already know MOST of it, but it's a useful reference for when I forget specific rules. 10:39 GT: Hrm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:40 AA: Perhaps I can get by with just the FLARP Player's Guide though. It has most of the rules for the game, just not the ones about building encounters and such. 10:42 GT: Hmmm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:42 GT: I wonder if it's in Libby's Library. In case it is useful. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:42 GT: I will ask! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:42 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:42 AA: Good idea. 10:42 GT: I've... got... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:42 AA: All right. I will read this book, and then try to get a better view of what it's like outside. 10:43 GT: stuff to think about. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 GT: I'll contact you again soon! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 AA: Okay. 10:43 AA: Good luck. 10:43 AA: And be safe. 10:43 GT: You too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 GT: <3 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 AA: <3